fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Vicky
Vicky '- (właść.Victoria Veronica Cry dosł.Wiktoria Weronika Płacz) pegaz, dawna ponysona użytkowniczki Nataniella. Ma ona podobną historie, cechy charakteru i wyglądu. 'O kucyku Ma 12 lat i idzie po wakacjach do szóstej klasy. Mieszka z rodziną w Ponyville.W przyszłości chciała by zostać psychologiem. Uczennica Friendship Academy.Jest ona wielką fanką Fluttershy i uważa, że jest lepsza od Rainbow Dash. Jest również fanką Hatsune Miku, Rin i Len'a Kagamine, Kaito, Meiko oraz Megurine Luka (kucykowe wersje). 'Imię' Pelne imię Vicky to Victoria (łać.Victoria - zwycięstwo) żeńskie imie pochodzenia łacińskiego. W mitologii rzymskiej nosiła to imie Rzymska Bogini zwycięstwa i chwały. 'Nowy wygląd' Vicky dnia 17 lipca otrzymała nowy wygląd. Ma nadal ciemno-fioletową sierść. Grzywa jest troche dłuższa i koloru brązowego. Ogon jest taki sam jak grzywa tylko troche naostrzony i dłuższy. Oczy teraz ma niebieskie, które wtapiają się w zieleń i takie same jak Applejack. Jest trochę wyższa i cięższa od swoich rówieśniczek(ma lekką nadwage). Już nie musić nosić okularów tylko do czytania i oglądania telewizji. Ma na uszach srebrne kolczyki. 'Bardziej dokładniejszy opis wyglądu' 'Sierść' Kolor sierści jest jasno fioletowy. Jest bardzo czysta, ponieważ jej matka bardzo przywiązuje uwage do jej sierści. Vicky uważa, że jej sierść jest normalna, ale ze sprawą tego że lubi się brudzić jej sierść jest często pobrudzona ziemią. Często ją musi myć z prośby swojej mamy (-.-). 'Oczy' Kolor oczów Vicky to błękit wtapiający się w zieleń. Jej oczy nie są tak wielkie, ale według innych bardzo hipnotyzujące oraz urocze. 'Grzywa i ogon' Kolor grzywy i ogonu Vicky to brąz. Nie ma pasemek, a brąz to u niej naturalny kolor. Grzywa i ogon są naostrzone i długie. Vicky się zastanawia nad tym czy nie lepiej będzie przefarbować się na bląd lub zrobić pasemka. Często jej grzywa opada jej na zeszyt odrabiając lekcje co denerwuje jej mame mówiąc ,,Zwiąż tą grzywe lub załóż opaskę! 'Ciało' Ciało Vicky jest bardziej masywniejsze od ciała jej rówieśniczek. Według innych jej ciało jest szczupłe w co nie wierzy. Jest wysoka i ma długie kopyta co jej ułatwia bieganie na w-f, ale jak sama mówi nie jest taka szybka jak swoje przyjaciółki. Często ją mylą z 15 latką. 'Skrzydła' Skrzydła Vicky są odpowiednie do wzrostu normalnego kucyka. Kiedy je rozkłada, jej skrzydła są duże i długie podobne wilekością do skrzydeł Księżniczki Cadence i Księżniczki Twilight Sparkle. 'Charakter' Vicky w stosunku do nowo poznanych kucyków jest bardzo nieufna, ufa tylko tym, którzy jej nigdy nie wystawili. Jest troche zamknięta w sobie, wrażliwa i nieśmiała, ale tą nieśmialość pokonuje. Jest również bardzo pomocna, sympatyczna i tolerancyjna. Kiedy ktoś dokucza jej przyjaciołom, potrafi stać się asertywna i stanąć w obronie swoich przyjaciół. Nienawidzi również tego, że jest dziewczyną uważa, że nie wygląda jak dziewczyna tylko jak chłopak. Jednak dzięki swoim przyjaciołom i chłopakowi coraz bardziej wierzy w swój dziewczęcy wygląd. 'Szalona Osobowość' Jej szalona osobowość objawia się wtedy kiedy Vicky robi coś bardzo szalonego. Wtedy jej grzywa robi się rozczochrana , pojawia się szeroki uśmiech i ma dziwne szerokie oczy. Często wtedy wpada na swoje szalone pomysły. Staje się normalna kiedy zrobi coś spokojnego. Vicky uważa, że jest jej to największa wada.thumb|210px|Przerażająca? 'Wady' 'Nieśmiałość' Vicky jest bardzo nieśmiała i zamknięta w sobie. Nie lubi występować publicznie(choć często wyętpuje na scenie), ani się wyróżniać, jednak przy swoich znajomych jest pewniejsza siebie. 'Wrażliwość' Vicky jest bardzo wrażliwa. Nawet małe obrażenie jej doprowadza ją do płaczu. 'Delikatność' Vicky jest bardzo delikatna. Wszyscy o tym wiedzą, więc ją obrażają. 'Lenistwo' Vicky jest bardzo leniwa. Nie lubi pracy, ale często się na to zgadza. Często odpoczywa na chmurze. 'Pesymizm' Vicky jest pesymistką. Boi się prawie wszystkiego co ją otacza. 'Nerwowość' Vicky jest bardzo spokojna. Jednak jeśli ktoś ją wkurzy wpada w szał. 'Strachliwość' Vicky z natury jest bardzo strachliwa. Przeraża ją wiele rzeczy, ale najbardziej pająki. 'Niezdarność' Vicky jest bardzo niezdarna. Często się wywraca lub coś wali. 'Małomówność' Vicky mało mówi, w ogóle nie lubi mówić. Woli się przysłuchiwać tego co mówią jej przyjaciółki. 'Miłość do słodyczy' Vicky uwielbia słodycze. Jednak nie może ich za dużo jeść wie o tym, ale i tak je uwielbia. 'Zapominalskość' Vicky jest bardzo zapominalska. Często zapomina to co miałą zrobić przed minutą, ale zapamiętuje szybko to jak ją wysmiewają lub odrzucają. 'Brak poczucia humoru' Vicky jak samo widać nie posiada poczucia humoru. Bierze wszystko na serio, Jej żarty sa nie śmieszne. 'Zazdrość' Vicky jest bardzio zazdrosna. Kiedy jedna z jej koleżanek spędza czas z inną wpada w szał. 'Zalety' 'Pomaganie innym' Vicky lubi pomagać innym. Często pomaga innym. 'Spokojność' Vicky jest bardzo spokojna. Jednak trzeba pamiętać, że można ją szybko wyprowadzić z równowagi. 'Tolerancja' Vicky jest bardzo tolerancyjna. Akceptuje inne orientacje i inne gatunki. 'Uczciwość' Vicky jest bardzo uczciwa. Nigdy nie kłamie. Kiedy ktoś zachowuje się nie uczciwie stara się temu zaradzić. Kłamie tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach np. wtedy kiedy chce obronić koleżanke. 'Odporność na zły wpływ' Vicky jest bardzo odporna na zły wpływ. Kiedy ktoś jej karze przeklinać Vicky nabiera pewności siebie i się sprzeciwia. 'Dobroć' Vicky jest bardzo dobra. Swoją dobrocią dorównuje Fluttershy. 'Skromność' Vicky jest bardzo skromna. Nigdy się niczym nie przechwala. 'Ciemna Osobowość' Jest wtedy nazywana Królową Ciemności. Jej ciemna osobowość pojawia się wtedy kiedy jest bardzo smutna lub załamana. Ma wtedy czarną grzywe, bardziej ciemno fioletową sierść oraz czerwone oczy. Jej znaczek jest czarny. Płacze w ciemnościach i wszystkich przeraża. 'Znaczek' Znaczek Vicky przedstawia ciemno niebieski klucz wiolinowy. Przedstawia on jej talent jakim jest muzyka. Jest ciemno niebieski, ponieważ Vicky lubi ciemne kolory. Zdobyła go w pierwszej klasie kiedy udało jej się dostać do chóru szkolnego. 'Czapka z daszkiem i okulary przeciwsłoneczne' Kiedy nadchodzi lato Vicky zawsze nosi swoją fioletową czapke z daszkiem i fioletowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Vicky bardzo je lubi i nikomu nie pozwala tych rzeczy dotykać. Często pokazuje je swoim przyjaciołom i chłopakowi. Często je zakłada i tańczy do piosenki ,,Gangnam Style". 'Życiorys' 'Narodziny i dzieciństwo' Pewnego dnia, a mianowicie 13 czerwca 2001 roku urodziła się mała fioletowa klaczka. Na powitanie krzyczała najgłośniej (XD) tak bardzo, że pielęgniarki uciakały było ją słychać na drugim końcu szpitala. W końcu jednak przyszedł czas aby nadać jej imię. Wszyscy mówili aby nazwać ją Veronica lub Victoria. Jednak zdecydowano, że będzie miała na imię Victoria, a na drugie imię Veronica. Nikt w rodzinie Vicky jednak nie miał na imię Victoria więc uznano, że będzie jedną Victorią w rodzinie. Nie chodziła do żłobka jak jej o rok starszy brat. Zajmowała się nimi mama, a jak gdzieś wychodziła to dzwoniła po babcie aby się nimi zajmowała. W wieku 3 lat poszła do przedszkola. Tam bawiła samotnie, ponieważ była bardzo nieśmiała oraz była bardziej masywniejsza od swoich równieśniczek. Pewnego dnia poznała małą klacz - chłopczycę. Z nią się najczęściej bawiła i siebie odwiedzały. Kiedy zakończyły przedszkole mała klacz przeprowadziła się na Manehattan. 'Czas szkolny i pierwsze miłości' Kiedy poszła do pierwszej klasy kontakt z przyjaciółką się urwał. Była bardzo nieśmiała z tego powodu nikt nie chciał się z nią bawić oprócz dwóch braci bliźniaków. Z tego powodu, że szybciej dojrzewała również niektóre klacze się z niej śmiały. Wszyscy wołali za nią ,,Niemowa''. Pewnego dnia w jej obronie stanęły dwie klacze z jej klasy. Zaprzyjaźniła się z nimi. Potem zaprzyjaźniła się z Fashion Heart i Lilly Joke. Wkrótce odkryła swój znaczek kiedy dostała się do chóru szkolnego. Zaczęła śpiewać. Była już trochę chudsza, ale wciąż miała lekką nadwagę (i dalej ma). W czwartej klasie zaczeła coś czuć do jednego z bliźniaków również zaczęła być dręczona przez szóstoklasistkę i szóstkoklasistę, który się w niej zakochał (mianowicie ją dotykał i śpiewał piosenki o jej tyłku ;-; ). Powiedziała to pani i szóstoklasistka stała się dla niej miła, a chłopak się do niej nie zbliżal.W piątej klasie zaprosila go na randkę (Crazy Ball jej pomogła). Jednak ta randka byla bez sukcesu. W Walentynki powiedziała co do niego czuje. Powiedział jej, że jej nie kocha, a reszta ogierów zaczeła się z niej śmiać. Bardzo to przeżyła i pojawiło się jej alter - ego. Pewnego dnia poznała białego jednorożca imieniem White Pen. Zaprzyjaźniła się z nim jak i z jego przyjaciółmi oraz z jego siostrą. Zaczęła w kwietniu coś czuć do swojej przyjaciółki Clever Book. Powiedziała to jej, ale ona ją odrzuciła i zerwała z nią przyjaźń. Pomagali jej przyjaciele się pozbierać. Dwa tygodnie później White Pen powiedział jej, że coś do niej czuje. Vicky jak się okazuje też coś do niego czuje tylko była pomiędzy nim, a Clever Book. Vicky się zgodziła aby ona i White Pen zostali parą.'' 'Czasy obecne ' Vicky skończyła piątą klasę. Rodzice przepisali ją przedtem do Friendship Academy i idzie do szóstej klasy. Odbuduwuje swoją przyjaźń z Clever Book kiedy ona się dowiedziała, że jest w związku z White Pen'em. W jej domu nie jest zbyt dobrze : rodzice się ciągle kłócą, a brat się na niej wyżywa. Musi też się ciagle uczyć aby jej mama była z niej dumna choć czasem się jej buntuje, ale wtedy na nią krzyczy i wyzywa. Jak ma trochę czasu spędza czas ze swoją idolką Fluttershy lub z chłopakiem i przyjaciółmi. 'Fluttershy' Kiedy inne pegazy w jej wieku są fanami Rainbow Dash, ona jest fanką Fluttershy. Vicky lubi z nią spędzać czas na rozmawianiu i opiece nad zwierzętami. Uważa, że jest najlepsza w całej Eqestrii chociaż wie, że też ma swoje wady. 'W Equestria Girls' W Equestria Girls Vicky jest troche starsza (chodzi do liceum). Ma kremową skórę, niebieskie oczy oraz brązowe włosy. Nosi fioletową bluzę z kapturem, brązowo - fioletowe trampki oraz brązowe spodnie ze znaczkiem Vicky.Ma taki sam charakter co Vicky jako kucyk. W nowym wyglądzie zaś Vicky ma dłuższe włosy, grzywka jej już nie opada na oko, ponieważ ją ścieła. Ma błękitne oczy wtapiające się w zieleń. W uszach nosi srebrne kolczyki. Jej ubiór jest taki sam jak w porzednim wyglądzie. 'Miłość' Vicky jest zakochana i jest w związku o rok starszym od siebie ogierem imieniam White Pen. White Pen i Vicky z początku byli przyjaciółmi. White Pen jest białym ogierem o długiej czarnej grzywie, jego oczy są niebieskie, a znaczek to krótki napis.Jest jednorożcem. Dawniej była zakochana w jednym ogierze w swoim wieku imieniem - Ball Sport jednak on ją odrzucił i wyśmiał na Walentynki. Był on troche od niej wyższym ogierem o czerwonej sierści, grzywa była w kolorze blądu, a oczy niebieskie. Jego znaczkiem była piłka od piłki nożnej. Jest ziemskim kucykiem Była również zauroczona swoją przyjaciółką - Clever Book. Kiedy się o tym dowiedziała zerwała z nią przyjaźń. Była ona błękitną klaczą o długiej bląd grzywie i zielonych oczach. Jej znaczkiem była książka. Jest jednorożcem.thumb|210px|Vicky z White Pen'em <3 'Umiejętności' 'Śpiewanie' Vicky uwielbia śpiewać jednak nie przypuszczała, że jest to jej talentem. Kiedy zdobyła swój znaczek z przyjemnością zaczęła śpiewać oraz uczęszczać do chóru szkolnego. 'Granie na gitarze' Vicky gra na gitarze od roku, ale dobrze jej idzie. Uczęszcza systematycznie na lekcje gitary oprócz tych dni kiedy jest chora. 'Latanie' Vicky niezbyt lubi latać z powodu swojego lęku wysokości jednak dobrze jej idzie choć nie lata tak szybko jak swoje przyjaciółki.Jednak na w-f daje z siebie wszystko.Siła jej skrzydeł wynosi 4.5 'Nauka języków obcych' Vicky uczy się dwóch języków angielskiego i hiszpańskiego. Angielskiego uczy się od przedszkola, a hiszpańskiego od piątej klasy podstawówki. Lepiej jej idzie z językiem angielskim niż z hiszpańskim.Ma zamiar się też uczyć niemieckiego. 'Rysowanie' Vicky pięknie rysuje. Lubi rysować bardzo inne kucyki jak i je wersji ludzi. Rysuje od przedszkola jednak lepiej zaczęła sobie radzić z tym w piątej klasie. 'Bieganie' Vicky biega szybko jednak nie tak jak ziemskie kucyki, ponieważ jest od nich wolniejsza. 'Pisanie opowiadań' Vicky lubi pisać. Pisze w zależności od humoru i kiedy ma wenę i czas. 'Pływanie' Vicky bardzo lubi pływać. Pływa od przedszkola. Uczęszcza na zajęcia dodatkowe z pływania i jak i na te w szkole. 'Siła' Vicky jest bardzo silna jednak nie okazuje tego za bardzo. Okazuje to wtedy kiedy przybija kopyto z przyjaciółmi lub przytula. 'Zwierzęta' Vicky posiada roczną długowłosą świnkę morską imieniem Blondas. Blondas jest biało - czarno - rudy. Blondas jest bardzo grzeczny, ale tylko w klatce. Zanim Vicky złapie go na swoim dywanie mija 10 minut. Uwielbia warzywa. Również Vicky posiada yorka imieniem Montana, która ma 3 lata. Jest trochę rozpieszczona. Nie lubi chodzić po mokrym podwórku i jeść jedzenia z puszki. Jednak jest bardzo lojalna. Często śpi na łóżku swojej pani. 'Relacje' 'White Pen ' Z początku był najlepszym przyjacielem Vicky potem zaczęli ze sobą chodzić. Często rozmawiają ze sobą na przerwach oraz spotykają się na podwórku. 'Clever Book' Były kiedyś najlepszymi przyjaciółkami jednak po incydencie z miłością Vicky zerwała z nią przyjaźń. Jednak kiedy CB dowiedziała się, że Vicky jest w związku z ogierem próbuje z nią odbudować przyjaźń. 'Crazy Ball' To najlepsza przyjaciółka Vicky. Często Vicky odprowadza ją pod jej dom lub odwrotnie.Również lubią ze sobą rozmawiać. 'Fashion Hart' Jest to przyjaciółka Vicky. Często FH poradza Vicky w sprawach modowych. Lubią ze sobą rozmawiać. 'Grey Days' Jest przyjaciółką Vicky. Poznały się kiedy Vicky dręczyły ogiery z jej klasy. Grey Days stanęła w jej obronie. Kiedy ogiery uciekły, Vicky podziękowała klaczy i spytała się jej jak ma na imię. Zaczęły potem ze sobą rozmawiać. Szybko się okazało, że mają podobne zainteresowania i poglądy. Z powodu tego, że Grey Days mieszka w Cloudsdale Vicky nie może jej odwiedzać, ale Grey Days ją często odwiedza. 'Blue Riboon' Jest przyjaciółką Vicky oraz młodszą siostrą White Pen'a. Lubią ze sobą rozmawiać, a także się przytulać. 'Suzy Book' Jest również przyjaciółką Vicky oraz najlepszą przyajciółką White Pen'a. Lubią rozmawiać o książkach. 'Curly Baloon' Również przyjaciółka Vicky i najlepsza przyjaciółka White Pen'a. Często ze sobą rozmawiają. 'Lilly Joke' Jest to najlepsza koleżanka Vicky. Lubią ze sobą rozmawiać. Często Lilly staje w obronie Vicky. 'Ball Sport i Foot Ball' Kiedyś byli przyjaciółmi Vicky jednak ich relacje się pogorszyły zwłaszcza po incydencie w Walentynki. Jednak wciąż są dobrymi kolegami Vicky. 'Sally Gold' Jest wrogiem numer jeden Vicky. Vicky jej nie lubi z powodu jej arogancji i wywyższania się. Vicky stara się ją unikać. Często Sally Gold wyprowadza z równowagi Vicky. 'Relacje rodzinne' 'Margaret Cry' Jest mamą Vicky. Nie ma z nią zbyt przyjaznych stosunków. Często mama Vicky ją poniża i krzyczy. Dużo od niej wymaga i karze wracać szybko do domu wczasie roku szkolnego. Często to ona za nią decyduje. Jest niezadowolona kiedy jej córka dostaje trójke. Prawdopodbnie jest taka przez babcie Vicky, która Margaret traktowała tak samo. Pracuje jako opiekunka. 'Ice Cry' Jest ojcem Vicky. Nigdy go w domu nie ma przez swoją prace. Czasem nie ma go nawet tydzień. Ze wszystkim się zgadza z Margaret. Kiedy Vicky była młodsza nigdy go przy niej nie było. Stara się to teraz nadrobić, ponieważ teraz już mniej pracuje. Często kłóci się z Margaret. Jeździ po Equestrii przewożąc towar. Obiecał raz Vicky, że jak będzie jechać do Kryształowego Imperium to ją zabierze. 'Casper Cry' Jest o rok starszym bratem Vicky. Zachowuje się troche dziecinniej od Vicky. W dzieciństwie lubili się razem bawić. Później jednak poszli w ślady swoich zainteresowań. Mają różne poglądy. Lubi się wygłupiać z Vicky. Czasem się z nią kłóci i biją dla zabawy. Vicky troche się wstydzi się za swojego brata, ale go kocha i nigdy by nie pozwoliła aby coś mu się stało. 'Friendship Academy' Rodzice postanowili przepisać Vicky z normalnej szkoły do Frienship Academy. Z początku bała się, że ją nie zaakceptują, ale jak się okazało, że jej chłopak i jego siostra uczęszczają do tej szkoły. Również zaczeły do niej uczęszczać przyjaciółki Vicky z poprzedniej szkoły. Stara się zaprzyjaźnić z kucykami ze swojej klasy.thumb|306px|Legitymacja Vicky 'Cytaty' ,,Yyyy...ok! '' 'Najczęstsza wypowiedź Vicky kiedy się na coś zgadza.' '',,Heh. To było bardzo śmieszne! '' '''Do Pinkie.' ,,Powiedzcie mi...co jest takiego fajnego w Rainbow Dash?No dobra może i jest najszybszym kucykiem w Equestrii, ale spójrzcie jak traktuje innych! Gdyby stała się milsza to bym ją zaczęła lubić. Vicky o Rainbow Dash. ,,Czemu nie przyszłam pomalowana na dyskotekę szkolną... moje oczy nie lubią kredek i ja nie lubię makijażu. Vicky odpowiada na pytanie czemu nie jest w makijażu na dyskotece. ,,To nie tak jak myślicie. Chciałabym z Wami pospędzać trochę czasu, ale niestety muszę się uczyć bo mama mi karze. Odpowiedź Vicky na pytanie czemu nie może pospędzać czasu z przyjaciółmi. ,,Derpy! Nic Ci nie jest? Vicky patrzy się na Derpy, która walnęła w słup (;o) ,,Mamo! Nie wszystkie blondynki są głupie! Vicky do swojej mamy kiedy ona mówi ,,Wszystkie blondynki są głupie'' (-.-'') ,,Nie oglądam kreskówek. Jestem na to za stara... wolę My little Human. Vicky odpowiada na pytanie czy ogląda kreskówki. 'Rekordy' Vicky pobiła tylko dwa rekordy : - Pobiła rekord w największej ilości strzelania facehoofa. - Pobiła rekord w najszybszym zjedzeniu dużej czekolady. 'Ciekawostki' - Jest biseksualna - W dzieciństwie była grubsza i miała dłuższą grzywę. - Panicznie boi się pająków. - Nie boi się Pinkameny. - Ma starszego brata. - Jej chłopak to jednorożec. - Ma uczelenie na zboże i alergie na pyłki kwiatowe. - Często strzela facehoofa. - Gra w Słodki Flirt (kucykowa wersja). - Ma urodziny 13 czerwca (miała się urodzić 6 czerwca ;-;), a imieniny 23 grudnia. - Interesuje się anime. - Oprócz Fluttershy również lubi Pinkie Pie, Vinyl Scratch i Octavie. - Lubi wszystkie księżniczki (jeszcze się przyzwyczaja do nowej Księżniczki Twilight Sparkle). - Kocha słodycze. - Słucha muzyki głównie rock'a i rapu, ale też się zdarza metal. - Lubi ciemne kolory. - Lubi spacery w czasie deszczu. - Kocha noc. - Nie potrafi piszczeć, za to potrafi głośno krzyczeć. - Jest najczęściej atakowana przez komary co ją denerwuje. - Nie wierzy w stereotypy. - Nie przeklina zbyt dużo. Przeklina więcej w wakacje lub kiedy się wkurzy. - Miała się nazywać Weronica jednak mama jej tak dała na drugie imię. - Chciałaby zwiedzić Kryształowe Królestwo. - Buntuje się przeciwko swojej mamie (w szkole się nie buntuje). - Nie lubi jeść ( oprócz słodyczy, owoców, sucharków). - Uwielbia pić mleko i cole. - Lubi horrory. - Nie potrafi rysować w paincie. - Kiedy usłyszy piosenke ,,Gangnam Style'' odrazu do niej tańczy, a jak są wakacje tańczy w swoich okularach przeciwsłonecznych (nawet w czapce z daszkiem). - Ma psychopatyczny śmiech, a mniej więcej taki http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVq8ygJ_Ysc - Do 11 roku życia spała z pluszakiem, obecnie leży dumnie na jej biórku ^.^ '''Galeria Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki w wieku szkolnym Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Ponyville Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników